Menelan Obat
by Ayako Daisuke
Summary: Rin sedang sakit dan parahnya lagi ia tidak bisa menelan obat. Lalu Len, sebagai adik yang baik mengajarkannya tips-tips menelan obat dengan mudah/"Aku punya tips agar kau bisa menelan obatmu. Mau dengar?"/Dedicated for : #EducationalFanfictionChallenge


**Menelan Obat**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media**

 **Menelan Obat © Ayako Daisuke**

* * *

 **Warnings :**

 **Typo(s), OOC, AU, dan lainnya**

 **Dedicated For :**

 **#EducationalFanfictionChallenge**

* * *

 **Happy Reading ^^/**

* * *

"Flu, radang tengorokkan, dan maag,"

Aku mendelik ke arah Rin yang duduk di samping. Wajahnya yang terlihat lesu dan pucat itu ia sembunyikan dengan cara menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia tahu kalau tiga penyakit itu sedang mengunjunginya sebelumnya.

"Rin- _chan_ makannya tidak teratur, ya?" tanya Kiyoteru- _san_ –seorang dokter dan juga teman Ayah kami—seraya tersenyum. Rin diam saja. Kalau ia tidak sedang sakit sekarang, ia akan membantah pernyataan itu cepat-cepat.

"Dia terlalu banyak kegiatan hingga lupa makan dan sering pulang larut," jawabku mewakilinya. Kiyoteru- _san_ masih tersenyum maklum. Kami—aku dan Rin—sudah lima kliniknya dan itu semua karena Rin yang sering sakit karena kecerobohan.

"Kau harus bisa mengatur jadwalmu, Rin- _chan_ ," ujarnya seraya beranjak untuk mengambil tiga keping obat dengan jenis berbeda di rak yang berada di belakangnya.

"Minum obat tidak apa-apa, ya?"

Kulihat Rin tertegun mendengar dua kata yang sangat anti baginya, 'minum obat'.

"Apa suntik saja tidak cukup?" ujarnya dengan suara parau. Suaranya sudah hampir habis lantaran radangnya.

Lagi-lagi Kiyoteru- _san_ tersenyum. Ia mengambil spidol lalu menulis '3x1' di keping obat-obat itu. Ia tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi mengingat kami sering kesini. Obat-obat itu ia masukkan ke dalam kantung plastik bening dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Kau harus belajar untuk bisa minum obat, Rin- _chan_. Semoga cepat sembuh,"

* * *

Aku menyuruh Rin masuk ke rumah duluan sesaat kami sampai. Aku tidak ingin aku tidak mengetahui kalau ia jatuh tiba-tiba jika ia di belakangku. Rin lalu membanting tubuhnya di sofa empuk kami di ruang tamu. Ia benar-benar tidak berdaya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringatnya terus mengalir di dahinya. Dan aku merasa heran melihatnya masih memakai jaketku. Ia bilang tadi bahwa ia kedinginan.

Aku menghela napas. Jujur saja, aku kesal melihat Rin yang kadang-kadang bisa sakit satu atau dua kali dalam tiga bulan lantaran pola makannya yang tidak sehat itu. Tapi aku tidak tega juga. Ku hampiri Rin yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu. Sedikit mengernyit karena mungkin perutnya sakit gara-gara melilit.

"Ke kamarmu saja. Disini tidak nyaman. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan supaya kau bisa makan dan minum obat," ucapku. Rin diam sedikit lama lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawabnya lemah. "Aku mau tidur."

Seperti biasa, dia keras kepala. Mungkin ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membawanya di punggungku.

Dia ringan sekali. Berat badannya turun drastis padahal baru dua hari ia sakit. Rin diam saja saat aku membopongnya. Kami sudah terbiasa. Mungkin itulah persaudaraan.

Rin adalah saudara kembarku. Dulu ia sangat sehat dan hampir tidak pernah sakit seumur hidupnya. Makanya ia agak tabu dengan yang namanya obat. Mungkin lingkunganlah yang membuat kondisinya drop. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri.

Setelah membaringkan Rin di tempat tidur, aku mengambilkannya sedikit nasi dan sup ayam hangat. Nasi yang kuambil hanya sedikit, karena aku yakin Rin tidak akan bisa menghabiskannya. Dan ketika aku kembali ke kamar Rin, ia sedang tidur disana. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, tapi ia harus makan dan minum obat lalu sembuh. Melihatnya sakit seperti ini membuatku terpaksa ikut merasakannya juga.

Kemudian aku menyuruhnya makan. Ya, ia makan, walau sedikit dan amat pelan. Setidaknya perutnya sudah terisi. Setelah itu, ia kembali membaringkan dirinya. Itu hanya kamuflase. Ia tidak mau minum obat.

"Rin, jangan lupakan obatmu," kataku.

"Tidak mau."

Ralat, ia tidak bisa minum obat.

Inilah alasan kenapa aku membenci datangnya sakit Rin. Ia tidak bisa menelan obat dalam bentuk tablet, pil, ataupun kapsul bulat-bulat. Aku bahkan ingat kapan terakhir kali ia muntah di wastafel hanya karena obat tidak bisa lolos masuk ke kerongkongannya.

"Rin.."

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa menelannya. Lebih baik kau buang ke toilet saja," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Ya, aku juga ingat kejadian itu. Rin pernah berbohong kalau ia meminum obatnya. Aku senang waktu itu saat mengetahui obatnya berkurang tiga kali sehari. Kupikir, ia sudah bisa menelan obat sendiri. Tapi, aku salah. Rin membuang mereka semua ke dalam toilet secara rutin.

Benar-benar kakak perempuan yang menyebalkan.

Aku sudah pernah menyarankan untuk melarutkan obatnya dengan sesendok air dan ia menurutinya. Tapi, kemudian ia muntah karena tidak tahan dengan pahitnya obat. Memang melarutkan obat itu tidak terlalu efisien karena itu akan membuat pahitnya obat sangat terasa. Apalagi yang kapsul.

"Hei, Rin.." panggilku pelan. Rin menoleh malas kearahku.

"Aku punya tips agar kau bisa menelan obatmu. Mau dengar?"

* * *

 **Tips pertama : tenangkan diri.**

* * *

Saat kau sakit tapi mempunyai 'phobia'—katakanlah begitu—terhadap menelan obat, kau harus tenang. Itu yang penting. Rin tidak bisa menelan obat karena ia ketakutan. Ia tidak pernah sakit selama 13 tahun hidupnya dan tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh obat. Kalaupun ia sakit, itu hanya flu saja dan ia akan sembuh dengan minum OBH dalam bentuk cair.

Lalu di umurnya yang ke 14 hingga 16 tahun sekarang ia disuguhi obat-obat tablet? Kurasa ia belum siap.

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanyanya ragu. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu memberikan satu obat tablet yang paling kecil. Ia mengambil obat itu dan menatapnya horror.

"Kau harus rileks, Rin. Jangan tegang dan cemas. Keteganganmu adalah salah satu faktor yang membuatmu tidak bisa menelan obat. Sekarang lakukan apapun supaya kau bisa rileks. Setelah rileks, telanlah obat itu dan minum air untuk membantunya masuk. Kau juga bisa minum dahulu sebelum menelannya. Itu akan membantu melicinkan kerongkonganmu dan membantu obatnya agar mudah masuk," jelasku panjang lebar.

Rin menurutiku dan mencari tempat ternyaman baginya. Ia masih menatap tablet itu seakan-akan itulah obat terakhirnya. Rin mengambil napas perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya. Begitu terus selanjutnya. Aku menunggu dengan sabar. Rin memang harus di ajari cara menelan obat.

"Aku akan mengambil barang-barang lain yang akan kau perlukan untuk pelajaran menelan obat ini." Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar Rin. Namun aku sempatkan untuk menoleh ke arah Rin yang masih membeku di atas tempat tidur.

"Setidaknya ketika aku kembali, kau sudah bisa menelan obat itu,"

* * *

 **Tips kedua : jeruk.**

* * *

Setelah mengambil beberapa barang yang kubutuhkan, aku kembali ke kamar Rin dan melihat kakak perempuanku itu sudah berbaring kembali. Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya aku tahu jawaban dari gerakan berbaringnya itu..

"Bangun, Rin," panggilku. Rin menurut, walaupun ia bangun dengan malas. Tatapannya ia alihkan dariku. Wajahnya cemberut.

"Aku tidak bisa, Len. Jangan paksa aku lagi," pintanya memohon dan aku tidak akan gentar sampai Rin bisa meminum obatnya sendiri.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan meletakkan barang-barang yang kuambil tadi. Ada buah-buah kesukaan kami—pisang dan jeruk—, roti, gummy bear, dan beberapa permen Frozz. Rin sejenak memandangku sesudah ia memandang makanan-makanan itu.

"Jika kau memang tidak bisa menelan tablet itu bulat-bulat, kau harus memakai bantuan, Rin. Mana yang kau inginkan untuk membantumu?"

Rin diam sebentar sebelum menunjuk buah jeruk, buah kesukaannya. Sudah kuduga. Ia pasti akan memilih buah itu sebagai pilihan pertama. Kadang aku heran, apa enaknya jeruk?

Aku memisahkan kulit jeruk dari dagingnya yang besar-besar itu. Lalu aku menggunting ujungnya dan memasukkan obat ke dalam daging jeruk itu. Membuat Rin membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tips yang kedua, Rin," jawabku santai. "Jika tidak bisa menelan obat, cobalah untuk meminta bantuan dengan makanan lain. Seperti jeruk ini misalnya. Kau tinggal memasukkan obatnya ke dalam jeruk, dan menelan jeruknya. Otomatis obatnya ikut masuk, kan?"

Aku menyodorkan jeruk berisi sebutir obat pada Rin dan ia menatap jeruk itu enggan. Baru kali ini aku melihat Rin memandangi buah kesukaannya tanpa minat.

"Aku terbiasa mengunyahnya, Len. Bukan menelannya," alasan Rin. Namun aku tetap menyodorkan jeruk itu pada Rin.

"Coba dulu,"

Rin menatapku ragu lalu mengambil jeruk itu. Dengan ragu-ragu ia memasukkan jeruk itu ke dalam mulutnya. Bagus, seperti itu. Tapi mataku terbelalak saat Rin mengunyah jeruknya dan kemudian berlari ke toilet terburu-buru. Aku menghela napas lalu menyusulnya ke toilet.

"Kubilang langsung telan, Rin," ujarku mengurut lehernya. Satu obat terbuang sia-sia. Aku jadi kasihan dengan obatnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak terbiasa menelannya," jawab Rin parau. Aku hanya memutarkan mata lalu menuntunnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Aku menyingkirkan jeruk dari kelompok makanan yang kubawa. Jeruk : gagal.

* * *

 **Tips ketiga : pisang.**

* * *

"Kita akan menggunakan metode yang sama, tapi dengan makanan berbeda, kau siap?"

Aku tidak menunggu Rin menjawab. Aku mengambil pisang kali ini. Akan kubuktikan kalau dengan buah kesukaanku ini, ia akan bisa menelan obat selamanya! Pisang itu memiliki kekuatan hebat, tahu!

Aku memotong pisang itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Setidaknya muat untuk dilewati oleh kerongkongan Rin. Lalu seperti jeruk tadi, aku menyelipkan sebutir obat di pisang itu.

"Apa aku harus menelannya lagi?" tanya Rin. Aku senang kau bertanya, Rin. Jadi, aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, kan?

"Menurutku, permukaan pisang jauh lebih licin dibandingkan jeruk. Jadi, kau bisa menelannya dengan mudah. Caranya sama seperti tadi. Masukkan saja obat tadi ke dalam pisang lalu telan. Dan ingat, jangan dikunyah!"

Rin kembali mengambil apa yang kusodorkan. Dengan enggan, ia memasukkan pisang yang di dalamnya terdapat obat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Beberapa detik berlalu dan aku belum melihat adanya pergerakkan dari mulut Rin.

"Hey, Rin. Kau—"

Ucapanku terhenti saat Rin melepehkan pisangnya dan membuangnya keluar jendela. Mulutku menganga lebar. Aku menatap Rin kesal. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menatapku balik dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Kau memotong pisangnya terlalu besar, bodoh. Lagipula sudah kubilang, aku tidak terbiasa memakan makanan tanpa mengunyahnya terlebih dahulu," jawabnya. Aku mengusap wajahku lelah. Padahal aku sudah sangat yakin cara ini akan berhasil.

Pisang : gagal.

* * *

 **Tips keempat : roti.**

* * *

Aku membuka bungkus roti tawar dan menyerahkannya pada Rin. Jika ia memang tidak bisa memakan sesuatu tanpa mengunyahnya, maka ia harus melakukannya dengan roti ini.

"Apa kau akan memasukkan obat lagi ke dalam roti ini seperti yang kau lakukan pada jeruk dan pisang, Len?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Aku hanya memutarkan mata.

"Sudah kunyah saja roti itu," ujarku. "Tapi sebelum kau menelannya, kau harus memasukkan obatnya dan menelannya bersama rotimu, paham?"

Kulihat Rin mengangguk pelan. Sementara ia mengunyah rotinya, aku menyiapkan obat ketiga. Aku prihatin dengan obat-obat ini.

Rin berdeham sedikit menandakan bahwa kunyahan rotinya sudah siap untuk ditelan. Aku memberinya obat lalu ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Kulihat ia bersusah payah untuk menelan obat itu. Terlihat dari seberapa kuat ia memejamkan mata.

Kusodorkan segelas air untuk membantunya meloloskan obat itu ke kerongkongannya. Tapi kemudian ia menahan pergerakkanku. Dan kembali melepehkan obat yang setengah terlarut lalu kembali membuangnya keluar jendela. Astaga, apa kali ini masih tidak bisa juga?

Rin mengambil gelas di tanganku dan meminumnya hingga air tinggal setengah gelas. "Obatnya tidak mau ikut tertelan dengan rotinya. Pahit sekali saat obatnya mengelilingi lidahku,"

Lebih pahit lagi saat mengajarkanmu untuk menelan obat sendiri, Rin.

Oke, mari buat kesimpulan untuk percobaan keempat ini. Roti : gagal.

* * *

 **Tips kelima : belajar menelan dengan permen.**

* * *

Aku heran. Apa masalah yang dimiliki Rin sampai ia tidak bisa menelan obat bulat-bulat? Saat kutanya, aku menemukan jawaban yang menarik.

"Entahlah. Rasanya tidak semudah menelan ludahmu sendiri, tahu. Saat ku coba menelannya dengan bantuan air, obatnya malah mengikuti air yang berada di mulutku. Jadi, pahitnya menyebar ke seluruh dinding mulutku,"

Masalahnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Sepertinya harus memang mulai dari dasar, ya," ucapku lelah. Ya, aku lelah dengan semua ini! Aku pun mengambil sebutir permen Frozz dan menyerahkannya pada Rin. Kakak perempuanku yang lahir lima menit lebih dulu dariku itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Telan itu, Rin! Kau harus belajar bagaimana menelan makanan secara bulat-bulat dulu, baru kau bisa menelan semua obat itu,"

Ya, dengan belajar menelan permen yang notabenenya tidak berbahaya jika dikonsumsi sebanyak mungkin, Rin bisa terbiasa menelan obat nantinya. Seharusnya aku menyarankan ini dari awal.

"Sudah," ucap Rin cepat. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Secepat itukah? Kenapa ia tidak lakukan hal yang sama saja dengan obat-obatnya tadi?

"Hei, adik kembarku yang pintar, jelas saja obat dan permen itu berbeda. Permen Frozz tidak mempunyai rasa pahit seperti obat," ujar Rin seperti membaca pikiranku. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Obatnya tidak akan mudah terlarut kalau ku tidak mengulur waktunya untuk masuk, Rin." Aku kembali mengambil sebutir permen Frozz dan memberikannya pada Rin.

"Anggap itu obat yang selama ini kau takutkan. Kalau kau bisa menelannya dengan cepat seperti tadi, kita akan mempraktekkannya pada obat-obat itu,"

Rin kembali menatapku horror. Ia kembali ragu padahal itu hanya permen.

"Oh, ya. Biasanya kalau aku minum obat, aku menarik kulit leherku. Entah itu berpengaruh padamu atau tidak. Coba lakukan," tambahku.

Ya, aku selalu seperti itu saat minum obat. Menarik kulit leherku. Rasanya obat akan terasa mudah mengalir jika begitu.

Kulihat Rin agak kesusahan untuk menelan permennya. Tapi ia berhasil. Walaupun ada sedikit air mata disudut matanya. Kurasa ia sudah siap untuk menelan obatnya.

"Permen Frozz itu lebih kecil dari obatnya, bodoh!" Rin masih tetap menyangkal untuk tidak meminum obatnya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pun membelah obatnya menjadi dua bagian.

"Dengan membelah obatmu, berarti obat akan lebih kecil dan mudah masuk, kan? Sekarang minum obatmu, Rin,"

Rin mengambil obat itu dengan tangan gemetar. Kecemasannya datang kembali. Aku pun menyuruhnya untuk rileks. Setelah beberapa menit meyakinkan Rin akan obatnya, ia pun menelan obatnya. Dan kali ini berhasil. Aku menyodorkan gelas kembali dengan perasaan senang. Berarti Rin hanya perlu membelah obatnya sebelum diminum. Tapi baru saja aku berpikir seperti itu, Rin malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cukup, Len," ujarnya seraya terbatuk-batuk. "Cukup itu saja. Aku tidak mau menelan lagi"

Hei, apanya yang cukup? Ia masih punya tiga setengah butir obat lagi yang harus ia telan!

"Huh, baiklah. Aku juga masih ada cara terakhir," jawabku seraya menghela napas.

Belajar dengan menelan permen : hampir berhasil.

* * *

 **Tips keenam : _gummy bear_.**

* * *

 _Gummy bear_ adalah permen kenyal yang berbentuk beruang kecil. Ini lebih mudah untuk di telan dibandingkan permen Frozz tadi karena bentuknya yang mungil dan teksturnya yang lebih licin dan kenyal. Caranya sama seperti jeruk, pisang, dan roti tadi. Iris sedikit _gummy bear_ nya dan masukkan obat ke dalamnya. Lalu telan _gummy bear_ nya bersama dengan obatnya.

Rin sekarang sedang tidur setelah ia berhasil mencoba minum obat dengan _gummy bear_ tadi. Sepertinya ia cocok dengan _gummy bear_ itu. Tapi bahan-bahan yang ada di dalam _gummy bear_ itu tidak bagus untuk radang tenggorokkannya. Ia tidak boleh terus-terusan minum obat dengan _gummy bear_.

Tapi untuk saat ini, tak apalah. Setidaknya ia sekarang bisa menelan obat.

* * *

 **Tips terakhir : dilarutkan dengan sesendok air.**

* * *

Karena tahu Rin tidak akan bisa menelan obat bulat-bulat untuk selamanya, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menumbuk obatnya. Nanti ia akan meminumnya dengan bantuan sesendok air. Memang pahitnya sangat terasa, jadi aku mengantisipasinya dengan menambahkan gula saat ia minum obat malam nanti.

Sebenarnya Rin akan tersiksa saat meminum obat ini satu-satu—mengingat obat yang Rin harus minum ada tiga macam. Jadi nanti aku akan mencampurkan tiga obatnya dalam satu sendok. Jadi ia akan hanya minum obat sekali saja.

Aku menumbuk satu-satu obat yang akan diminum Rin lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kertas yang sudah kugunting kecil-kecil. Kecuali kapsul. Nanti kapsul bisa kubuka saat Rin akan minum obat lagi.

Tapi, jika aku jadi Rin, lebih baik aku bersusah payah menelan obat-obat ini bulat-bulat daripada harus menelannya dalam bentuk serbuk. Kau tahu, aku pernah mencobanya sekali. Dan itu sangat tidak enak. Yah, tergantung pada keputusan Rin nanti. Lagipula, dengan menambahkan sedikit gula di larutan obatnya, pahitnya akan berkurang.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Yeay! Selesai juga fic ini!

Saya baru pertama kali ikut event, dan ini menegangkan jujur saja. Hahaha..

Ada yang tidak bisa menelan obat? Berarti kalian sama kayak saya. Heran, ya orang yang gak bisa menelan obat malah bikin fic tentang cara menelan obat. Tapi jujur, semua saran diatas sudah saya coba dan yang berhasil cuma tips terakhir. Berasa jadi masokis banget saat disuguhi obat pahit yang dilarutkan T.T

Untuk saran yang lebih lanjut bisa dicek di Wikihow ya. Saya bersumber dari sana ^^

Lagi, ZONE kembali ditunda. Maaf, yaa.. Saya janji pas kelulusan, saya lanjut lagi. Hehe mau vakum dulu karena sebentar lagi UN. Doakan saya, ya reader X'D

Oke, saya undur diri dulu. Review nya boleh kali kan yaaa.. Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca! ^^


End file.
